Yang Harus Kau Lakukan dan Perhatikan Baik-Baik!
by BlueBubbleBoom
Summary: Aomine suka Kise! Jadi, bagaimana? /Pantas saja majalah yang ia baca terasa aneh! Wong, aura-aura salah fokus nya nyembul dikit di bawah majalah (laknat)nya."Bagaimana kalau Aomine-kun menunjukan perasaan Aomine-kun secara diam-diam?" "Maksud nya? Aku harus sembunyi-sembunyi ngintipin dia ganti baju gitu?" Kuroko facepalm. "Aomine-kun yakin tidak mau menyerah?"/ First! AoKise! RnR?


Aomine Daiki frustasi, ia sampai tidak fokus pada majalah (laknat) favorit nya–karena ada suatu hal–secuil hal yang bersemayam di otaknya sejak kemarin sore. Pemuda dengan kulit yang sering kali kena ejek itu mengerang pelan, surai _navy blue_ nya ia garuk dengan gusar, obsidian _dark blue_ itu kosong menatap kakak seksi _boing boing_ yang terpampang jelas di majalah nya–tepat berada di batang hidungnya pula. Dalam artian denotasi.

Sungguh kejadian langka tapi laknat di abadikan.

Di dalam otaknya yang (ia banggakan) seperti udang peliharaannya tercinta. Ada sebuah kalimat, atau mungkin frasa yang sulit ia gabungkan menjadi satu kalimat utuh. Atau mungkin kalimat yang justru enggan ia paparkan walau dalam ingatannya sendiri. Sungguh memalukan bila mengaku bahwa dirinya menyukai teman se-tim basket nya yang berwarna kuning, tukang ngopi skill orang, tapi minum kopi luwak aja gak berani,senyum nya se-silau iklan pepsoden, dan–

_Sial, keceplosan!_

Yah, secara tidak langsung inti dari keruwetan yang akan memulai cerita ini sudah di jelaskan dengan penjelasan tersirat di atas.

Si ero dekil yang (kata ibunya) seksi itu yang dengan _sengklek_nya bercita-cita jadi polisi ini–

–suka dengan Kise Ryouta. Teman se-terbullian nya.

.

.

_Drrt..drrt..drrt…_

Aomine terjengkang. Ia mencari-cari sumber getaran familiar (?) dari hp nya. "Kuso! Kemana benda itu?!" Aomine gelagapan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Aomine tengsin.

_Drrt..drrt..drrt–_

"E-hem! Ha-halo Satsuki. Ada apa?"

Sedari tadi hpnya ia pegang erat-erat seperti balon yang tinggal empat.

Edan. Efek galau.

Terdengar suara perempuan yang melengking layaknya nyanyian sariosa di seberang sana, "Mouuu! Dai-chan! Kenapa kau tinggalin Ki-chan sendiri kemarin?! Dia kan tidak tahu jalan pulang dari tempat jual majalah ero mu itu!"

Oh itu, ya. Aomine lirik-lirik gak jelas. Salting. Namun sedikit meringis pelan dalam hati, bukannya mau ninggalin sih, tapi ketinggalan–oke, salah juga. Yang terpenting adalah alasan yang ia punya kenapa waktu kemarin ia meninggalkan si model kuning sendirian di perempatan jalan yang horror itu.

Horor-horor mesum gitu–gara-gara Aomine sering beli majalah Mai-chan yang di jual terbatas menggunakan jalan pintas itu.

Yah, alasannya sudah pasti _itu_ lah. Kenapa banyak sekali kata 'itu'?

"H-hah? Kenapa kau bisa tahu—ah! Ma-maksudku… sa-salah dia sendiri kan?! Buat apa _ngintilin_ terus, itu akibatnya, sudah tau aku pusing mendengar 'Aominecchi! Aominecchi!' atau _ssu-ssu_ nya itu! Bukan salahku juga kali!" Aomine berteriak kencang dan… oh, dia begitu menghayati meniru namanya yang di panggil dengan _sufixs_ khas itu.

Salah besar. Kita melupakan betapa keras nya isi kepala orang _dim _ini. Gengsi gitu yah kalau bilang alasan yang sebenarnya tuh seperi; _karena dia terus mengikutiku sehingga membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang! Dan dia terus meneriakan namaku dengan ciri khasnya yang makin membuat jantungku hampir meledak kamvret!_

Gak mungkin -banget- kan? Lagian alay banget.

Aomine mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak ada suara sahabat betina nya di seberang sana. Ia mengecek layar hp nya–belum di matikan oleh si lawan bicara.

"O-oi, Satsuki, wajar kan kalau aku marah, habisnya kau jug–"

"Etto, Dai-chan?" hening yang panjang itu akhirnya kembali di buka dengan suara Momoi yang sangat hati-hati.

..

"Ki-chan bukannya mau ngintilin kamu, Ki-chan cuma mau ngambil pohotobook nya yang…kenapa bisa ada di Dai-chan yah?"

_Pip!_

Aomine mematikan hp nya, dengan perlahan ia simpan majalah Mai-chan di nakas kecil samping tempat tidurnya–oh dan juga sesuatu yang _asing_ yang bertumpuk dengan majalahnya–ia baru sadar, ternyata. Lalu ia menarik selimut perlahan, mematikan lampu meja.

Keadaan kamar gelap gulita di malam tak berbintang. Hanya kepala biru tua yang menyembul di balik selimut, sedangkan wajah _tan_ telah memerah seluruhnya tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang memalukan–nista.

"Kuso…"

Pantas saja majalah yang ia baca terasa aneh! _Wong_, aura-aura salah fokusnya nyembul dikit di bawah majalah (laknat)nya.

.

Se-ujung cover gambar muka Kise yang lagi nge-wink (bukan) kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang Harus Kau Lakukan dan  
>Perhatikan Baik-Baik! © BlueBubbleBoom<strong>

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing : AoKise**

**Genre : Humor and Romance**

**Warning : OOC! **| **_Miss typo_**** | Shounen-ai! | Judul aneh dan kepanjangan hu(?) | Humor di pertanyakan romance di ragukan | Garing krenyes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>For Aomine's Case<strong>

**Jatuh cinta. ****_Sudah biasa._**

**Nangis karena cinta. ****_Sudah biasa_****.**

**Mimpiin dia. ****_Sudah biasa._**

**Kalau Aomine yang merasakan semua itu. ****_Ke laut saja._**

**Sebenarnya Aomine pun hanya seorang manusia yang banyak dosa yang dapat merasakan jatuh cinta. Pandngan pertama loh. Mai-chan? Oh itu pandangan pra-pertama.**

**Tapi siapa kah orang tidak beruntung itu? Iya, tokoh dim itu telah di jatuhkan beban cinta seberat satu kuintal dengan model tukang foto kopi bernama Kise Ryouta.**

**Jadi dia harus bagaimana? Ini lah kasus yang harus di selesaikan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Tetsu, bagaimana?"

Dan korban yang malang adalah seorang pemuda unyu dengan surai _baby blue_ yang senada dengan matanya yang besar–tipe uke sih. Abaikan.

Yang di beri _pertanyaan_ tengah berpikir dengan raut yang sangat woles (re: datar) sembari menyesap vanila milkshake nya yang ke dua–cup besar. Aomine udah keringetan sampai ke ketek, Kuroko Tetsuya masih terlihat seperti biasa, namun sekarang otak nya sedang tidak biasa.

"Aomine-kun suka Kise-kun? Oh! Chotto, rasa yang ini sedikit aneh–oh? Iya, bagaimana ya, menurutku Aomine-kun harus menawar harga yang pas, Kise-kun hebat soal tawar-menawar–benar ini terasa aneh."

Iya, tidak biasa, alias lagi gak konek.

Aomine melongo bebeapa saat. Menawar harga? Kise hebat tawar-menawar? Terasa aneh? Oh yang terakhir tidak masuk ke dalam opsi.

Kuroko telah menghabiskan tetesan terakhir dari milkshake nya, walau masih menyerngit aneh dengan rasa minuman ke duanya yang tidak biasanya. Ia tidak peduli juga, sih.

Kuroko salah fokus.

"Tetsu… kau mendengarkan apa yang aku omongin gak sih?! Ngapain harus nawar harga segala?! Lagian siapa bilang Kise hebat dalam hal begituan! Ikan bandeng harga goceng dia malah ngasih ceban gara-gara tukang ikannya nge-fans sama dia!" Aomine sewot, kebawa suasana. Namun ia kembali sadar. Khilaf akan tujuannya. "Ck! Bukan itu maksudku bodoh! Tetsu! Aku bilang, aku suka sama Kise lalu yang kau salah tangkap soal tawar harga itu, kalau… **harga** diriku lebih penting dan aku tidak mau dengan menunjukankan perasaanku padanya, harga diriku jadi terinjak-injak. Gengsi keleus."

Aomine ngos-ngos-an, ia berhasil mengalihkan sedikit perhatian Kuroko yang sedang lemot dengan adanya pergerakan Kuroko yang memasang pose berpikir. Benar-benar ber-pose. Yah, minimal ia ngangkat alis dikit sudah ada kemajuan kan?

"Bagaimana kalau Aomine-kun menunjukan perasaan Aomine-kun secara diam-diam?"

"Maksud nya? Aku harus sembunyi-sembunyi ngintipin dia ganti baju gitu?"

.

Oh, sekarang Kuroko mengerti dengan kalimat **aku tidak mau dengan menunjukankan perasaanku padanya, harga diriku jadi terinjak-injak**. Dasar ganguro aho, bukan ke-injek-injek lagi, tapi udah di giling pake bulldozer!

Kuroko _facepalm_.

"Aomine-kun yakin tidak mau menyerah?"

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu Tetsu?!"

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Aomine-kun, sejak kapan suka dengan Kise-kun?"

Aomine salting. "Bu-bukan urusanmu kan Tetsu? Mau aku suka sama dia dari nenekku lahir juga!"

Kuroko sudah tidak tahan.

"Aomine-kun, aku butuh kronologis nya. Kita selesaikan hal ini secara damai oke? Lagipula kita terlalu ambigu untuk membicarakan hal ini di pojok kelas–alias mojok. Kelas yang bahkan sudah sepi. Jadi bisa kita mulai?" Kuroko berkata dengan datar. Kelewat datar. Tapi orang yang lemot nya ambigay seperti Aomine pun bisa merasakan aura-aura jin ifrit menguar drastis di belakang _shadow_ nya ini.

Cahaya Aomine tiba-tiba meredup. "Ha'i, silahkan dimulai Kuroko-sama."

.

.

.

Setelah 45 menit bertukar pikiran dan juga bertukar makian, Aomine keluar kelas terlebih dahulu dan sekarang tengah merenung apa yang telah di sepakati keduanya di dalam kelas tadi. Inginnya sih ia bertanya lebih banyak lagi, namun matahari sudah mulai turun dan juga ini salahnya karena sehabis latihan singkat (jangan tanya kenapa) tadi siang menjelang sore (?), ia menyeret Kuroko untuk berdiskusi hal (tidak penting) ini

Ah, tapi, mungkin hanya perasaan nya saja atau… ia melihat ada sinar lain dari tatapan Kise waktu di gym? Saat dia menyeret Kuroko? Saat dirinya hampir kena gunting melayang?

Sudah lah ia tidak peduli, yang terpenting sekarang ia akan berusaha! Yosh!

Tapi dasar emang gak peka, dia gak tau Kise lagi nungging sambil mewek di kamar nya–ups, spoiler (?).

"Jadi, aku sudah lama menyukai dia yah? Tunggu, aku memang gak sadar soal perasaan aneh waktu itu, tapi akhirnya aku tahu kalau perasaan itu berarti aku suka dengan Kise," Aomine berpikir keras. Aomine melotot horror.

"berarti saran si Tetsu tadi…"

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berarti gue jadi babu gitu?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya. Bertepatan hari Minggu yang cerah. Gym Teiko gempar karena anggota timnya yang paling _dim_ melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh (?) dilihat mata.

"Kise! Sini aku bawakan tas mu!"

"Mou! Aominecchi! Tidak usah aku bisa sendiri ah!"

"Kau ganti baju dulu sana! Aku yang bawain tas kamu br*ngs*k! Nanti jadi lama kalau naro tas dulu!"

Kise semakin menarik tas selempangnya, muka nya ia palingkan kearah lain. 'Tidak, jangan tergoda Ryouta, kau harus tahan dari godaan syaiton nirozim ini!'

"Aku-aku ini yang lama! Aominecchi yang ngelamain tau! Udah ah aku aja, gak berat kok! Lepaaaass Aominecchiiiiii!"

Aomine semakin gencar. Perkataan Kuroko kemarin terbawa mimpi dan sukses nempel di otaknya sekarang ini. 'Kamvret si Kise! Sadar woi! Gue gini-gini juga buat elu kali!' Aomine misuh-misuh laknat.

.

.

Di ujung lapang sana Akashi sudah me-_snip-snip_ kan gunting nya, keliahatannya **coret**anakbuahnya**coret** duo rekan tim nya itu sudah tidak waras.

"Mine-chin seperti nya lapar, tapi gak peduli juga sih~"

Murasakibara tadi sempat menghentikan acara makannya, tapi tidak mungkin dilakukan karena tuntutan peran yang tidak memperbolehkan nya (?)

Midorima menaikan kacamata, salah satu tangannya menggenggam bola karet berwarna mejikuhibiniu. "Gemini dan Virgo menduduki urutan bawah, nanodayo. Aku akan melemparkan bola karet ini pada mereka agar mereka sadar akan ke-khilafan yang mereka perbuat. Bu-bukan nya aku ingin agar mereka berhenti, ta-tapi Cancer harus menolong Virgo dan Gemini agar tidak sial, nodayo!"

Ini lagi, siapa yang nanya coba.

Dan disana Kuroko berdiri dengan wajah yang dapat di kategorikan suram, sebelum ia melengos untuk duduk si _bench_ dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku menyerah Aomine-kun."

.

.

"Kiseeee! Jangan rese napa! Aku niat baik tau! Butuh nunggu tahun bayi monyet supaya aku kayak gini lagi!"

"Aominecchi aja sana nunggu sampe tahun bayi nyamuk aku gak akan nyerahin tas iniii!"

"Kiseee!"

"Aominecchiiii!"

Orang-orang malah ngira kalian pelaku-korban copet-dicopet keleus.

.

.

.

Oh iya, disana pun ada Momoi yang memasang muka prihatin.

"Ki-chan, aku gak yakin bakal berhasil deh. Kalian sama-sama ke-gesrek otak nya ternyata."

.

"Kalian berduaaa! Lompat kodok 50 keliling! Sekaraaang!"

Tidak ada yang bisa menolak kuasa Akashi Seijuurou. Walau pun dia hanya muncul untuk me-_snip-snip_ kan gunting nya di chapter ini. Author ziarah ke dunia lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang Harus Aomine Lakukan :**

**Aomine-kun harus menunjukan perasaan itu secara diam-diam, tapi bukan berarti Aomine-kun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tunjukan saja bahwa Aomine-kun peduli dengan Kise-kun. Tidak–bukan menendang kepalanya jika dia tengil.**

**Jadi yang harus Aomine-kun lakukan, minimal bawakan apa yang di perlukan Kise-kun, dia model ingat? Tunjukan bahwa Aomine-kun peduli sehingga Kise-kun akan sadar dengan sendirinya. Lagi pula Aomine-kun sudah sadar kan dengan perasaan Aomine-kun sendiri? Sekarang lakukan dengan usaha sedikit.**

**Ganbatte!**

**~ Kuroko Tetsuya**

.

.

.

**Kise, Perhatikan Baik-Baik!**

**Ki-chan tidak boleh kalah seperti ini! Memang wajar kalau Ki-chan merasa cemburu atau terabaikan. Tapi Ki-chan tidak boleh terlihat seperti mengemis cinta! U-ugh, maaf kebawa emosi hehe.**

**Jadi Ki-chan, perhatikan baik-baik! Mungkin saja Dai-chan melakukan semua itu memang untuk membuat Ki-chan cemburu, kan Dai-chan gengsian tuh. Jadi, jangan sampai termakan fakta atau hal-hal yang di lakukan oleh Dai-chan! Misalnya jika Dai-chan mau nge-bantu Ki-chan bawain tas –err, sedikit gak mungkin sih– pokoknya sikap Ki-chan harus menolak semua itu! Jangan gampang terbuay atau tersanjung! Dan nanti akhirnya Dai-chan akan merasakan apa yang dinamakan terabaikan~ Huahaha! Ohok!**

**Eh? Aku gak ada dendam apa-apa kok sama Dai-chan… serius… hehe.**

**~Momoi Satsuki**

**.**

**.**

**End? or TBC?**

.

.

**AN : Saya kembaliiiiii *emang siapa yang nungguin?  
>Oke, serius, awal nya saya berniat mau update AkaFuri yang menjadi fic pertama yang muncul setelah saya hibernasi (?) tapi entahlah, saya mau bikin humor dan yang terpikir adalah duo nista ini *plak! Muka-muka mereka cocok sih dibikin tragis-humor-romantis *di lempar bola<br>Semoga tidak membosankan dan kalau pun bosan saya tidak meminta belas kasihan untuk di kasihani(?) **

**Pusing? Saya terlalu ber-belit-belit? Salahkan otak saya yang udah terbelit kertas-kertas UAS nistaaaa*curcol**

**Readers semuaapa mengerti jalan cerita ini? Maaf jika ber-belit. Tapi inti cerita ini hanya 'Apa yang harus Aomine lakukan buat pedekate sama Kise' dan 'Kise harus perhatiin baik-baik segala kelakuan Aomine (yang sebenarnya lagi pedekate sama Kise) supaya gak ke-geeran' **

**Hehe berkenan review? Kritik dan saran? Yang terpenting…**

**Apakah ini ingin lanjut? :D**

**Salam modus~ **


End file.
